The present disclosure relates to wireless communication.
When modulation and/or demodulation of a frequency are performed in a wireless communication system, a frequency shift occurs. To remove the frequency shift, the frequency shift is divided into a fractional part and an integer part to estimate frequency offset of the fractional and integer parts. In general, the fractional part is estimated as a sample before or after Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) is performed, and the integer part is estimated as a sample after FFT is performed.